Complex organometallic soaps are known in the art. Metallic soaps have long been used in a variety of applications, including such uses as gelling agents for hydrocarbons, as drying agents for paints and varnishes, as catalysts, as surface active agents and the like. More specifically, organometallic compounds of aluminum, titanium, tin and zirconium are known.
Complex aluminum soaps comprising variously substituted carboxylic acid anions have long been used as gelling agents in grease compositions. Illustrative patents disclosing such soaps for grease applications are U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,138, U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,505, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,917.
Organoaluminum compounds have also been used in air drying compositions such as paints and varnishes and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,886 discloses an air drying media which contains an organoaluminum compound. The media is stated to be stable for storage, although it includes an aluminum compound at a ratio of aluminum complex to reactive paint media which would otherwise be unstable and which would be expected to gel prior to application. The organoaluminum compound disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,886 comprises certain labile monofunctional reactants which it is stated will react preferentially to impede the complex association which would otherwise occur when aluminum compounds are added to drying oils or paint media which contain reactive groups, such as, for example, hydroxyl and carboxyl radicals. The organoaluminum compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,886 may include moieties from monocarboxylic acids, half-esters of dicarboxylic acids and aminocarboxylic acids.
Organotin compounds, and more particularly tin carboxylates, are well known as catalysts for the reaction between an organic isocyanate and organic compounds having an active hydrogen group in the preparation of polyurethane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,670 discloses amino and amido dialkyl tin dicarboxylates useful as high activity polyurethane catalysts.
Organotitanium compounds are also known. Such compounds may be prepared from tetraalkyl ortho titanates by reaction with organic acids. Thus, organo-titanates comprising carboxylates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,758 and alkoxy titanate salts useful as surface active agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,062.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,758 discloses an organo-titanate having non-hydrolyzable carboxylate groups preferably formed from organic acids having 6 to 24 carbon atoms. It is stated that the carboxylate group may be substituted with amino and carboxyl groups as well as other substituents and may contain intermediate hetero atoms, including nitrogen, among others.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,062 the alkoxy titanate salts disclosed include one moiety selected from the group consisting of thioaroxy, sulfonyl, sulfinyl, diester pyrophosphate, diester phosphate or substituted derivatives thereof, and another moiety which is an acyloxy or aryloxy.
Polymer complex carriers for an active ingredient are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,902. The polymer comprises a monomer having hydrophilic functional groups and contains aluminum, zinc, or zirconium bound in complex form.
Despite the broad and varied scope of the organometallic art, no disclosure is made of organometallic compounds which are substantive, and which can be modified with an active moiety to adapt the resulting compound to a particular end use of choice. In addition, none of the art is directed to an organometallic compound which combines in a single compound both an amido carboxyl moiety and an active moiety.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an organometallic compound which is substantive to various types of surfaces, and which contains an active moiety which may be selected from a wide variety of organic compounds, depending upon the particular desired end use application of the organometallic compound. It is a related object to provide an organometallic compound which is substantive, includes an active moiety and is film-forming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a substantive organometallic compound in which the relative degree of substantivity can be varied.
A further object of this invention lies in the provision of organometallic compounds which form films and which are substantive to a wide variety of substrates.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide organometallic compounds which are hydrophobic and in which the relative degree of hydrophobicity can be varied.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an organometallic composition which is substantive to various types of surfaces, and which contains an active moiety which may be selected from a wide variety of organic compounds, depending upon the particular desired end use application of the organometallic composition. A related object is to provide an organometallic composition which is substantive, includes an active moiety and is film-forming.
Another object of this invention is to provide substantive organometallic compositions in which the relative degree of substantivity can be varied. A further object is to provide organometallic compositions which form films which are substantive to a wide variety of substrates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide organometallic compositions which are hydrophobic and in which the relative degree of hydrophobicity can be varied.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide formulations which include the substantive, active moiety-containing organometallic compounds and/or organometallic compositions described herein.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.